Losing Faith in Faith
by Lotte12
Summary: Questioning the moral, basis and irony of Christianity. Controversial- Designed to make you think. 2nd Poem is from a Christian POV, talking of the postive things ChristianityReligion can bring when used for purposes positive for society as a whole. R&R.
1. Atheist POV

Losing faith in faith  
  
WARNING: controversial towards Christianity. Don't flame unless you want to  
be set on fire. This is written in retaliation to all the mindless  
Christian poems out there praising God without anything to support the  
praise in the first place. AGAINST CHRISTIANITY. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.  
xxx  
A replication of torture and suffering  
Praised upon the wall  
Illusions, false comforts that death shall stall  
An obscured representation of conformity through fear  
The worshipped book  
Of false pretences, and hypocritical sayings  
The first place is the last one to look.  
Animalistic thirsts for excuses to lull the mind  
Rejected by intelligence, installed for swayed power  
Seducing the senses, logic left behind  
Supposedly having the ability to change a life  
Then why do thousands pick up the knife?  
If it's His will –  
Then what will is that?  
The idealistic dream  
Of all that is perfect  
An excuse to create and ignore the screams  
Love induced hate  
Ignorance provided we no longer choose our own fate  
A man bleeding, beaten and maimed-  
And you say it stands for love  
Villages dying of disease and war  
Bought by the missionaries that came in peace  
Grasping for assurances that life is beyond death  
So hesitant to maturely accept release  
Controlling believers of heaven are creating hell  
Following like what the bible said – sheep.  
Mirrors of paradox,  
The two extremities already exist in this world  
Is it better to reign in hell then serve in heaven?  
  
xxx  
  
Fin. 


	2. Christian POV

_Hello, thank-you for your reviews!_

Fallenangel12 is back! Well, I must say, some very interesting reviews, supporting Christianity and questioning my questioning – which is one of the best qualities one can have.I love to hear another side of the story - there can never be too many.

I know, and have accepted that although I, personally, don't believe in a Religion, it causes no harm if other individuals believe, and therefore grow into a stronger person – by the means of having faith in one thing that they can always rely on – Faith. When however, people use religion as an excuse to commit murder in the first place, or when religion is not used as something for creating peace, but war, that, is when people need to make a stand. When Religion prevents people moving in the right direction regarding knowledge, happiness and most of all, Freedom. (E.g. the Illuminati)

That is what I have done, expressing my outrage, after reading many books, both based on Christianity and Atheism and religions in general. No, I am not a religions professor – I only turned 14 three days ago-however I have been exposed to religion, specifically Christianity, for my whole life.

A Hypocrisy from the bible?. One example includes 'thou shall not kill' – a commandment vital to 'the way of God'. However, if God is so holy, why did he kill so many via the means of biblical figures, e.g. King David and his countless winnings in war? What made these people unholy and evil enough that they were forsaken redemption and killed off in an attempt to prove Gods or David's power? _"Teaching them to observe all things whatsoever I have commanded you: and lo, I am with you always, even unto the end of the world."_ – God ended thousands of peoples lives, peoples worlds, in David's reign of power. They broke the Ten Commandments, because they were 'steadfast in sin' for not believing in God. However, God seemed to break His own rules.

Going by that all documentation of the New Testament, is precisely that - I am aware, yes, Jesus was, what we may say, 'a rebel'. His growth to power started amongst the most prejudiced-against and lower class people of his time,

That, however, is not the point. Whats done is done – the past, which many choose to make the future. Whats happening is happening – alter the present to alter the future. This is what I am trying to do.

My friend, a Christian, asked me to try and write a poem from a Christians POV. It is not as good as it would have been if I actually have faith in a religion/Christianity. If is a different style of poetry that I have been experimenting with lately – I would like to hear your opinions.

Not Alone.

_(For azell, happy birthday)_

_**S**_olitude, but never on ones own

So unique, never a clone

The blinded skeptics will never see

Too busy stabbing their own eyes, to believe

The sterile science can never create

Beauty so wild, majestic and free as what He has made

If there is no such thing, why do you strive to deviate?

He created love – its us whom invent hate

Why do they divulge in sin?

I wonder if they miss the love of their truest kin?

Empires on earth always prosper and die

But never the unbreakable beyond, I tell no lie

This world, it moves much too fast

His love, however, shall always last

From his guidance, a wilting flower has grown

Replacing all isolation I have known

This room may appear empty

But I know I am not alone.

xxx

Fin. Peace.


End file.
